


Help From Anywhere

by winglesswarrior



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 3, somewhat cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winglesswarrior/pseuds/winglesswarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's dealing with a pack of Alphas. Not an easy task and when it comes down to it, he'll take help from wherever he can find it. </p><p>Even if it's Scott's annoying best friend...who isn't quite as annoying after a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help From Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this based off a single moment in 3.01 
> 
> It's based off a cannon moment and there will likely be more (if people want as much) and it might tie into cannon moments. Maybe it'll veer off all AU like. 
> 
> Self beta'd so typos are mine. And I don't own any of it, logically.

Stiles knew the wolf was in his room the instant he walked in the door. It was like Derek had his own gravitational pull and Stiles could sense himself tipping more towards the Alpha. Scott was going to kill him. And if Scott wussed out before he finished the job, his dad would gladly take over and finish the job for flirting with danger like he seemed to be. 

“Thank you so much for almost outing our little secret to Scott,” he grumbled at Derek, not flinching like he used to and tossing his bag on the bed after shutting the door. “Seriously, any help you can get and then you both look at me? How fair is that. You know I’m a shit liar.” 

“You’ve been a decent liar up until today.” 

Stiles scowled at Derek’s voice and logic, not looking back at him as he dropped down to sit at his computer. “Yeah, well I don’t like lying to him. It was easier when we were flat out not talking about you. That I could lie with because I didn’t have to say anything. You standing there begs too many questions.” 

When Derek moved, Stiles swore he heard it. Or felt it. Something. Maybe he was getting wolf senses just from being in close proximity to the wolves. Awesome hearing by osmosis. Whatever the perks of having werewolves as friends was Stiles forgot it when Derek pinned him against the desk, hand on either side of him, chest pressed against the back of Stiles’ chair. “Questions about you helping with the Alpha pack or something else?” 

Stiles hated that different tone to his voice, lower, more demanding. Damn Derek and his god damn demands. But more importantly damn the shiver that ran down Stiles’ back at the question. It was like cheating. 

“Both,” Stiles finally settled on, thinking he was fine until there was warm breath on his neck and his own breath hitched in his throat. Again, cheating. 

“You smell like soap.” The words were lower, murmured very close to Stiles’ skin, just below his jaw by his ear. 

“Because my best friend is a werewolf and he’s not supposed to know I’m hanging out with you. I’ve gone through so much soap this summer, my dad thought I was insane and wanted to have me tested for obsessive compulsive disorder.” It didn’t stop Stiles from leaning back more, head dropped against Derek’s shoulder. 

The older man leaned in more, nuzzling against Stiles' jaw, trying to shift his scent and getting a swatting grumble from Stiles. "Stop that. I know you aren't here to apologize for outing me and I know this isn't serious." He pulled away, though it wasn't what he wanted, and managed to somewhat turn his chair so he was facing Derek. "What do you really want?"

Derek sighed and leaned back, but he kept Stiles somewhat pinned with a hand on either side of him. “Isaac says there was a girl. I need you to do your wonder kid magic on the computer thing and find the girl.” He nodded towards the laptop behind Stiles, then grinned. “And then maybe other things after.” 

Stiles felt his cheeks heat up, but held his ground. “Maybe other things first? This could take a while.” He was reaching, yes, but the makeout sessions that had been added to the end of Derek's demands for wonder kid computer magic, those were awesome, and maybe Derek being his close left him thinking about one thing and one thing only. 

Derek though gave him a dirty look and pulled back, roughly turning Stiles’ chair back around so he was facing the computer. “Later. Find her first.” He pulled away then, knowing that he wouldn’t make it as long as he would like before he was pouncing Stiles, but he could pretend for now.


End file.
